quboolhaifandomcom-20200214-history
November 12, 2012
Episode begins with Shireen talking to Rashid about Nikhat’s marriage and gifts that have come from the groom’s side. Shireen tells Rashid to get thrice the amount of gifts to be sent to the groom family. Ayaan asks Rashid when will he go to meet Asad as he couldn’t go last time, Rashid tells him that he will meet them when the right time comes, which he doubts will ever come. Ayaan wishes for that time to come soon. Zoya is getting ready to go out, Asad offers her lift and she denies it and calls him Incredibly Foolish. This strikes him and he asks her what did she just say. She reminds him about what he had told her in the mall. The place where she’ll be residing wouldn’t be a place of decent people and Asad reminds her the same that even she had said that the place she is going to reside is where Bhopal’s most decent people reside. Before they could debate further , Zoya makes an excuse that how hard he twisted her hand last night, its paining her badly and runs from there. Dilshaad pity’s her saying how poor(bechaari) she got hurt, and Asad tells her that for God sake please she isn’t a bechari at all. Ayaan is confused whom should he go out with for shopping and he calls Asad from the landline. He forgets the list and leaves the call on hold to get the list. Rashid who passes by receives the call, and there Dilshaad picks up the call. Hearing each other’s voice both are again sentimental but Dilshaad cuts the call saying its a wrong number. Humaira, Nikhat and Nuzzhat are gossiping and both the girls are teasing Nikhat with her to be groom Imran and discussing their chemistry. Maamu jaan finds the girls together and asks them about their studies, where they all say its going steadily. He asks when would Nikhat’s exam get over so that he can fix her marriage date. He asks about Ayaan and gets to know that he is doing nothing but just fishing and wasting his time. He is angry to see Ayaan’s irresponsible behaviour regarding his future. Shireen tells that she was very confused of what to be made for lunch that day and is happy that her son is getting her some fish.. Fishing for Ayaan is flirting with girls.. Ayaan with his charm tries to flirt with a girl but in unsuccessful , he while walking throws a coke can which hits Zoya on her foot. She is now on her mission to teach him a lesson. There Ayaan is following the same girl and here Zoya finds a lift which is similar to a khatari fatfati(bike).. Asad in his office is busy handling his files. He calls in for his employee and he’s none other than Akram(Zoya’s ex-fiancee). Asad congratulates him for his wedding and finds out that he was ditched by his bride on the marriage day. This bugs Asad off as he thinks if the girl wasn’t ready then she should have rejected before the marriage rather than insulting both families on the big day. Asad is unaware that the girl is Zoya. Zoya on the fatfati(bike) is asking the biker to ride fast and follow the guy(Ayaan), she tonts him that he is riding so slow that the guy will run away and this bugs the rider and he asks her to talk properly and respect his vehicle as it is their family member since 25 years… and she apologises. Soon she finds Ayaan and tells him to stop his fatfati, the man asks her to again apologise but she has already got off behind Ayaan. Ayaan who follows the girl finds her and sits with her for coffee and flirts with her. Zoya throws the coke can on Ayaan’s face making him fall off from the chair. Angry Ayaan when gets up finds that its none other than Zoya who did that and Zoya is also shocked to see Ayaan. He tells her that he wouldn’t leave her as because of her he has been beaten up twice by goons and also his brother got injured , whereas Zoya tells that who other than Ayaan could have been the one to throw litters around and spoil the environment. She exclaims that Bhopal’s bad things happen only because of him and no one else. She calls him an idiot, kicks his foot and runs away. Ayaan is shocked with this and here ends the episode. Precap:Asad asks his mom whether she remembers Akram, he tells her about how he got ditched by a girl on the marriage day. Dilshaad and Najma understand that he is talking about none other than Zoya. Zoya enters the house and Asad is quite watching her in disgrace.